1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stack-type flow energy storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stack-type flow energy storage system which can remarkably improve stability, output and energy density by using a stack-type electrode cell composed of externally-supplied slurry for an electrode and a slurry storage tank connected with the stack-type electrode cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, fossil energy policies have been issued and enforced in order to cope with the rapid increase in oil prices and the requirement for environmentally friendly energy production. In accordance with such energy policies, environmentally friendly automobiles, smart grids, and the like have attracted considerable attention, and simultaneously the necessity for the development of energy storage devices has been on the rise. Currently, a lithium secondary battery is generally used as an energy storage device, but it has problems of insufficient output characteristics, a short lifetime and the like. Accordingly, as an alternative to a secondary battery, a super capacitor is attracting considerable attention.
A super capacitor, which is an energy storage device having characteristics of both an electrolytic condenser and a secondary battery, is characterized by rapid charging and discharging, high efficiency and a semipermanent lifetime. A super capacitor has a research and development history shorter than that of a condenser or a secondary battery, but has very rapidly advanced due to the development of a novel electrode material such as active carbon, metal oxide or conductive polymer.
In the 1980's, an active carbon material was commercially used for memory backup of various electronic devices, and has lately been highlighted as a next-generation energy storage device with the advancement of an electrode material and a preparation technology.
However, as before, a conventional super capacitor has a problem of low energy density. Therefore, in order to use a super capacitor as a next-generation energy storage device, it is required to develop a large-capacity flow capacitor having high energy density.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0100482 discloses a super capacitor and a preparation method thereof, which relate to a technology for maximizing stability by using a solid electrolyte and forming a polymer protector, and which are different from problems to be solved by the invention and solving means thereof.
[Prior art document] Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0100482